


Flower Fluff

by SarazelSwift



Category: RWBY
Genre: 1930s, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift
Summary: Just a fluff piece. More or less to get me writing again. If this goes over well I'll write more?





	Flower Fluff

"Those flowers smell nice." Yang spoke, leaning toward her. Blake raised her brow at her and replied, "You havent smelled them."

Wind whipped about them, swirling her ebony hair around her face. Before she could smooth it out, Yang was already pushing it gently behind her ear.

Heat filled Blakes face. This woman worked for one of the most dangerous moonshiners in the county. She had proven to be one of the most dangerous people Blake had ever encountered. Why was she being so gentle?

"How much?" Yang asked, her voice was but a throaty whisper. Blake swallowed, but the lump in her throat remained. "For what?" Her heart hiccuped in her chest.

Was Yang Xiao Long propositioning her?! As insulted as she felt on the matter, did she dare say no? Yang smiled, her eyes alight with joy. "For the flowers."


End file.
